A Change of Heart
by Natalie Elizabeth
Summary: Set After the gift basically its just a sappy Buffy Spike romance, good if you want to read an unrealistic story
1. Chapter 1

A change of heart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them god does (joss)  
  
Authors note: Hey this was the firt fan fic I started to write so it's a bit iffy so let me know  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dawn sat at the foot of Buffys grave with a worried look on her face. She turned to her right.  
  
"Are you sure we are doing the right thing Willow"  
  
Willow looked at Dawn then across the grave at Tara; her face resembled that of Dawns.  
  
"Look Dawnie" Willow said closing the book in her lap, "If you don't want to do this then we wont ok"  
  
Dawn thought for a moment then her face turned from that of a worried one to a determined one.  
  
"No I wanna do this, its just" she said weekly "What about Giles hes gonna be pissed when he finds out"  
  
Willow became hesitant. Giles was always warning her about dabbling in stuff she didn't know enough about. Willow was sure this spell was going to work. She had been researching resurrection spells ever since Dawn had tried with her mother. As Buffy didn't die a natural death Willow had found a spell that would work, hopefully.  
  
"Alright Willow lets do it" Dawn said eagerly.  
  
Tara and Dawn held hands with the other firmly attached to Willow while she read out the incantation. Dawn had no idea what Willow was saying but she fully trusted her magic abilities. Willow stopped speaking and released her hand from Dawns. She reached into a bag and sprinkled herbs like things over the grave. Blue smoke started to swirl from the ground and for a second the ground shook causing Dawn to fall backwards.  
  
"Willow what's happening" Dawn asked rather frightened trying to sit up  
  
"I don't know Dawn, I know this spell is a resurrection one but I didn't think she would rise from the grave, like right now" Willow timidly said  
  
Dirt began to move and a hand shot up out of the ground. Willow and Tara jumped back but Dawn just sat there in aw. The hand began to frantically move as if trying to escape. Dawn clutched the hand and began to pull it out of the dirt. Buffy finally emerged out of the ground. She looked down at her body then at her outstretched arm. She looked at whose hand she was holding.  
  
"Dawn oh my god Dawn your alright" she screamed.  
  
Dawn grabbed her sister and held her tight.  
  
"Dawn, Dawn" Buffy said, "Chill out that hurts ouch"  
  
Dawn let go of her sister and smiled. She then began to laugh.  
  
"Buffy you should see yourself you look like hell" Dawn said smiling.  
  
Buffy looked down at herself and began to brush the dirt off. She began to brush the dirt out of her hair when she felt something caught in it. She pulled out a white rose. She turned around and faced her headstone she looked at it blankly for a moment then noticed that it was laden with white roses. She turned around to question Dawn when she saw Willow and Tara smiling at her.  
  
"Will, Tara oh my god you guys" she screamed as she ran up and hugged them.  
  
"I didn't even see you there why didn't you say anything"  
  
"Buffy, its Buffy" Will laughed in shock.  
  
"Umm we are just in shock," Tara said explaining for Willows weird behaviour. "I mean it worked it actually worked"  
  
Buffy looked at Tara  
  
"I died" she asked glumfully "But you guys brought me back?" Buffy asked with a smile on her face.  
  
Tara smiled back at her "Well it was the least we could do after all the times you have saved us"  
  
"Oh my god you guys thankyou so much, its all a bit weird but hey I am back what could be better" Buffy said seemingly full of energy. She then looked down at herself again. "You know Dawn, I really do look terrible".  
  
Dawn laughed at her and smiled "Buffy you looked great, you're alive".  
  
"Umm girls" Willow said "Sorry to break up this reunion but its kinda late Dawn you should be in bed".  
  
Buffy smiled at Willow "Ohhh who's become a mother now".  
  
Will laughed at Buffy, "Yeah I know its weird". "Look Buffy if its ok Tara and I will go back to the dorm, you and Dawn probably want some time together".  
  
"Yeah thanks guys come by tomorrow please I cant wait to see everyone, I feel like I just saw you yesterday but also I feel as if I haven't seen you guys in ages, its this weird freaky feeling" Buffy said rather excited.  
  
~TBC~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I don't own them god does (joss)  
  
Authors Note: this chapters hopefully a little longer for your liking  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Buffy and Dawn made it home ok but Buffy had a little trouble getting up the stairs.  
  
"Dawn I am going to take a shower you wanna sit outside the door and keep me company" Buffy asked not wanting to be alone.  
  
Buffy was feeling weird she didn't want to be alone as she felt she had been alone for quite sometime even thought it felt like she was with her friends the day before.  
  
"Sure Buffy" she replied guiding her sister to the bathroom, "I am not tired anyway".  
  
Buffy shut the door halfway so she could still talk to Dawn while showering. Buffy then realised that she still had the white rose in her hand. It was so beautiful. It was bright white and it was formed perfectly with no thorns on the steam. It had an inner beauty. Buffy placed the rose on the sink and got undressed. She quickly got in the shower and began scrubbing the dirt off her body.  
  
"So Dawn was everything ok after I, well, you know died, gee how long was I gone" she called rather loudly from the shower.  
  
Dawn became saddened "Well we were all destroyed by it if that's what you mean and umm 3 or 4 months"  
  
"No Dawnie" Buffy said "I mean were you safe who looked after you, wow that long I'm sorry".  
  
Dawn laughed even in the after life she still worried "Don't worry Buffy you left me in good hands. All the gang looked after me, well Giles and Willow really. They took turns being the parent, staying over and stuff and Spike stopped by every night to make sure I was ok".  
  
"Spike" Buffy, asked rather surprised.  
  
"Yeah Buffy he said you told him to protect me so he said he would keep his word" Dawn said proudly. Spike had been there for her, when no one understood what she needed Spike instinctively knew.  
  
"You serious Dawn" Buffy said shocked "I thought he would have skipped town as soon as the action was over"  
  
Dawn became rather annoyed by Buffys comment about Spike. "Buffy you really don't know him, Spikes not a monster anymore don't you see that, hes our friend. He's helped you out so many times cant you at least be nice, no one paid him to look after me he just did".  
  
Buffy realised that Dawn was right but it was just hard to think of Spike as anything but a monster. For years they had tortured each other now they were supposed to be friends. She figured that the only reason he hung around Sunnydale was that he was in love with her. Boy did she feel stupid.  
  
"You right Dawn I need to change, I am turning over a new leaf part of my new life resolution, be optimistic".  
  
Good Dawn thought now maybe I can get her to see that he does love her. Dawn had the biggest crush on Spike but he had the biggest crush on Buffy she figured at least if one of the Summers girls got him it would be ok.  
  
The water started to get cold so Buffy got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her and picked up the white rose as she left the bathroom. "Hey Dawn what was with all the roses"  
  
Dawn looked up at her sister and smiled "Oh there from Spike, look I am tired I think I should go to bed" she said running off to her room.  
  
"Hold it Dawn" Buffy called "What did you say"  
  
Dawn turned around and looked at her sheepishly "They are from Spike"  
  
"Explain" Buffy, said almost dropping the rose in shock.  
  
"Well Buffy at first I didn't know where they came from either, I would visit you every day and every day there was a new rose. Spike was pretty shaken up by it all but no of us thought they were from him. One night when Spike was leaving here I noticed him pulling out a rose as he left so I decided to follow him. He went straight to your grave kissed the rose than placed it on the head stone, he then fell down and cried. A couple of nights later I asked him about it and he said he went their every night to make sure you were ok"  
  
Buffy stood there in total shock. Dawn smiled at her sisters reaction to what she had just told her and slink off to her room. Buffy turned and made her way to her room, it was exactly the way she left it. She changed into her pyjamas and sat on her bed holding the rose in her hand. Spike gave these roses to me, Spike came and visited me every day, Spike cried for me. "Spike cried for me," she said out loud. A warm feeling swept over her body. Spike stuck by me even when I was dead; he took care of Dawn. Maybe Dawn was right she thought. Maybe he is good. Buffy placed the rose on her nightstand and fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn woke with a start the next morning, was that a dream is Buffy really back. She got out of her bed and ran into Buffy room; She was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Dawn went up to Buffy and hugged her causing her to wake up.  
  
"Hey Dawn what's up" she asked curiously  
  
"Nothing" Dawn said smiling "Its just you are really here"  
  
Buffy smiled at her sister. "Yeah Dawn I am really here, hey don't you have somewhere to be"  
  
"Oh Buffy" she complained "Cant I stay home with you"  
  
Buffy looked at Dawn with a stern face "Look you may have had it easy with Willow and Giles but I am in charge again" she then smiled "So can you please go to school"  
  
Dawn sadly agreed "Alright Buffy but promise me you will be here when I get back ok"  
  
"Dawn chill out I am not going anywhere I promise" Buffy said.  
  
Soon after Dawn left Buffy got changed and headed down for breakfast. She didn't feel like eating but she knew she had to get her strength up. She managed to get a bowl of cereal down when the doorbell rang. Buffy ran to the door and flung it open. Before her stood Xander, Anya and Giles with Willow and Tara behind them. At first none spoke they just starred at each other. Finally Anya spoke.  
  
"See Xander I told you she was faking it"  
  
Buffy gave Anya a weird look then hugged Xander and Giles.  
  
"Yes guys I am real" she said not letting go of them.  
  
Xander starting gasping for air so she let him go and ushered them in.  
  
"Guys come in," she said eagerly. "So you miss me? You guys want or coffee or anything"  
  
"Buffy maybe you should sit down" Giles said rather worried.  
  
"Alright Giles I'll sit down," Buffy said now feeling how tired she really was.  
  
Giles kept inspecting Buffy while she talked to her friends. Xander was really shocked as he had no idea what Will Tara and Dawn had been up to. Anya was happy Buffy was back as it meant less patrolling so she and Xander could stay home more at night. The gang all knew what she meant and tried to keep her quite they weren't interested in her and Xanders sex life. Buffy finally got the courage to ask the gang about Spike.  
  
"So umm guys" Buffy began nervously. "Hows Spike doing"  
  
"Spike why would you ask about Spike" Xander asked rather annoyed.  
  
"Well Dawn said something," Buffy said now feeling stupid for even bringing it up.  
  
Willow whacked Xander in the arm  
  
"Spikes ok" Willow said, "Well he is now, I think".  
  
Buffy looked at Willow with confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean Will".  
  
Willow looked around the room then looked up at Buffy. "Well Buffy he didn't take your death to well, well neither did the rest of us but he was really crushed" Willow said remembering what he was like. "I tired to convince him to hang with us so we could deal with it together but I think he was too embarrassed".  
  
"Yeah he cried," Xander chimed in, "Don't forget he cried".  
  
Buffy looked at Xander than at Willow. "Is this true?" Buffy asked dumbfounded. "Did he cry in front of you guys, Dawn said she caught him once but..." she couldn't finish her sentence she was moved by what they had said.  
  
"Like I said he was crushed" Willow told her  
  
"Wow" Buffy said, "Maybe I should go see him, you know to say thankyou for protecting Dawn", trying to cover up her need to see him.  
  
"I think that would be best" Giles said.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Giles strangely.  
  
"What" he said "I know Spikes a vampire but I think he may have feelings, he sure showed his devotion to Dawn, I don't believe I am saying this but I think we should give him a chance"  
  
Everyone remained quite thinking about what Giles had said. To most of them sitting there he was there father and listened to what he had to say. Willow finally broke the silence "Tara and I should probably be heading back now"  
  
"Anya and I have to open up the shop so we should be going now to," Giles said disappointed that he would have to leave so soon.  
  
The gang got up walked to the door; they each gave Buffy a hug before leaving. Buffy shut the door and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She flung her cupboard open and began to look for something to wear. She was going to see Spike and she didn't want wear her old sweat pants and shirt. Not seeing anything she wanted to wear she turned to look around her room she then saw the rose on her bedside table. Buffy then turned to her cupboard and began rummaging around in it. She finally pulled out a white long sleeved shirt that had a sort of flowing effect. It reminded her of the rose. She accompanied it with a pair of blue jeans and took a good look at her self.  
  
"Not bad, not bad" she said talking to her self.  
  
Hold on a second she thought to her self you are just going to see Spike. Just thinking his name made her smile. Buffy grabbed the rose and headed for Spike crypt. When Buffy got to Spikes crypt she didn't know what to do, usually she just came crashing in but that was the old Buffy. The new Buffy was going to be nice, well try to be anyway.  
  
Spike was sitting in his crypt watching TV he heard a knock at the door but ignored it then the knock came again.  
  
"Spike are you there"  
  
Spike turned his head towards the door. It sounded like Buffy but who was he kidding. He turned back to the TV and yelled "Dawn that's not funny".  
  
Buffy heard Spikes reply and smiled. She opened the door and walked him and saw him watching T.V with his back facing her.  
  
"It's not Dawn," she said.  
  
Spike turned around and fell out of his chair.  
  
"Buffy" he chocked out trying to stand up.  
  
"Yes blood breath it's really me" she said smiling  
  
"But... but" was all he could say  
  
"Will and Tara found a spell and brought me back sure getting powerful aren't they" she said casually.  
  
Spike stood there still in shock  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me, I mean are you glad I am back to pester you" she asked  
  
Spike relaxed a little and took a step closer to have a better look. Buffy grabbed his hand and placed it on her shoulder.  
  
"See Spike I am real I am not a robot"  
  
Spike pulled his hand back quickly and Buffy looked at him hurt.  
  
"Spike what's wrong" she asked sadly  
  
"Nothing Slayer" he replied harshly not actually sure what was wrong with him either. He turned around and walked further into his crypt.  
  
"Spike" she called out. "I got your roses". She said holding up the one that she had kept.  
  
Spike turned around with a surprise "I didn't give yo.... I mean there not..."  
  
Buffy cut him off "Its ok Spike Dawn told me, she told me everything"  
  
"Everything" Spike asked stating to feel embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah thankyou" she said taking a step closer to him.  
  
Spike took a step back and Buffy looked at him confused.  
  
"Spike" she said "Can I at least thankyou for everything you have done for me and Dawn"  
  
Spike just stood there and shrugged. Buffy walked up to him and threw her arms around him in a warm embrace. Spike just stood there shocked for a second then he brought his arms up and held them loosely around her. Buffy didn't know what she was doing but it felt good, it felt real. She felt Spikes head rest against her head and shoulder and melted into his arms. Spike stood there with his face in her hair, breathing it in. It smelled so sweet. Buffy eventually let go much to Spikes dismay. He stood back and looked at her.  
  
"Umm are you sure your Buffy as the only way Buffy would get that close to me is if she was planning on killing me" Spike gave Buffy and inquiring look "Your not going to kill me are you"  
  
"Spike" Buffy, said playfully punching him the arm "I wasn't that mean to you was I" he raised his eyebrows at her "Really" she said realising what he was implying.  
  
"Well Spike you will be happy to know that I have changed ok I have been given my life back, well actually it was Dawns influence. She told me stuff that I guess I always knew but never wanted to admit"  
  
Spike looked at the ground "Oh god what did she tell you" thinking that she had told Buffy about the conversations they had been having lately.  
  
"Chill out Spike" she said laughing "She just told me that you not the same anymore your not a monster, your our friend. You know what Spike shes right your not a monster"  
  
Spike looked at Buffy astonished "Hold on I just didn't hear Buffy Summers admit that I am not a monster did I"  
  
Buffy smiled at Spike and yelled out "Spike is not a monster"  
  
"Well I must say slayer" Spike said happily "I like this new you"  
  
"I actually wanted to talk to you about that" Buffy said.  
  
"What, monsters, oh no not work already don't you know how to take a break" Spike asked worried  
  
"What" she said with a coy smile "I didn't slay last night"  
  
Spike just smiled and shook his head "Ok what do you wanna talk about"  
  
"Well Spike I kinda wanna get back into slaying straight away you know don't wanna lose my touch, it just I don't think I can handle it on my own, I cant belive I am admitting that to you. I know the guys have been filling in for while I was gone and I know they can handle its just I always feel like I have to look out for them and I cant handle that right now. Where as you, you know what your up against" Buffy said confidently.  
  
"And it doesn't matter if I die" Spike added  
  
Buffy looked at him shocked "Spike that's not what I meant, look maybe it was a bad idea ok" she turned to leave when Spike grabbed her arm.  
  
"Buffy wait" he said "Sorry sorry, no it's a good idea I was just surprised you would think to ask me I mean after all am still a vampire and you are a slayer".  
  
Buffy looked at him and smiled "Who would have thought huh, look I think ill take your advice and take tonight off but tomorrow defiantly ok around ten-ish I'll meet you here ok"  
  
"Like hell you will" Spike said causing Buffy to give him a scared weird look "I am not letting you walk through the cemetery all alone at night, ill be at your house at ten ok"  
  
Buffy smiled. He was being a little over protective and she was the slayer after all but hey all this attention was nice fore once. She began to walk out when she got to the door she turned around to look at Spike.  
  
"Spike" she said "You know when you said that I am a slayer and you're a vampire, you know that it's just a title. That's who we physically are but inside we are just regular people".  
  
With that she turned and left Spike standing there with his mouth open, she called me a person he thought.  
  
~TBC~  
  
So what did you think, I need to write spike a bit better, I think I need to throw in a few more, buggars, sods, pets and luvs ( 


End file.
